


What really matters

by anyrei



Series: TUMBLR SHORT FICS [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, M/M, Season/Series 11, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reaction when he finds out about Lucifer being in Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really matters

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this - sry it's unbeta-ed | If you find mistakes, pls don't be shy and write me so I can correct them. my tumblr is anyrei.tumblr.com

**What really matters**

 

Dean couldn't believe it. In front of him – that wasn't his best friend. Not anymore.

 

Why hadn't he noticed this before?

 

Now that he knew, it was so painfully obvious. The way he held himself, the lack of warmth in his blue eyes, the condescending smirk instead of the tiny, shy smile that sometimes played around his lips.

 

It was all gone.

 

"I don't understand... How?... Why?"

 

Lucifer smirked and leaned against the table in the library. "What do you want to know first? The ‘how’ or the ‘why’?”

 

It was all wrong. Seeing Cas’s face moving like this. Dean couldn’t watch it anymore. His fist made a painfull contact with the table. Everything to keep him grounded as he felt himself slipping away. “Why?” He growled, looking up again, his face hardened with anger.

 

“He was too weak to help you against the Darkness. And since he’s a good little tool he did what was needed of him. He knew, the only thing that was still of use – that was still of worth, was his vessel. So he gave it to me.” Lucifer stepped in front of Dean. “You should be thankful. He also did it, so I would let your precious brother go.”

 

Dean stared at Lucifer. Where he once had met warmth and kindness he was now staring at icy blue eyes – a painful reminder that nothing of Cas was standing with him in the bunker’s library.

 

“Did you kill him?” Dean knew his voice wasn’t as steady as he wanted it to be and Lucifer noticed it, too. He smirked: “Why do you care? He’s of no use to you anyway. Why bothering with a broken, little angel when you have a shiny archangel instead?” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrow and Dean punched his face.

 

It hurt like hell and Dean was sure he had broken his hand. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

 

Dean glared at him: “Cas is not broken! I will bring him back and if you have ruffled just one of his feathers I swear–”

 

Lucifer laughed: “You what? Your angel-toy doesn’t want to go back to you! Don’t you get it?”

 

Dean paused and just stared at Lucifer as the archangel shook his head and chuckled: “You know, what’s funny? I wasted hours trying to convince Sam to say “Yes” to me. I used every trick to make him doubt himself but I couldn’t get him cracked. I just needed a minute with Castiel and he folded. You know why?”

 

Dean just squinted his eyes and Lucifer leant back against the table. “His so called “friends” and “family” already did the work for me. You only called him when you needed him. And let’s face it,  you don’t need him anymore. His grace is a mess and he only makes mistakes.” Lucifer shrugged, before he continued: “Deep in his heart he knew, that he wouldn’t be missed.”

 

“You’re lying.” Dean slowly shook his head. This couldn’t be true.

 

Lucifer chuckled and looked at the ceiling: “Who needs enemies if they have friends like you.”

 

“Where is he? Is he still in there?” Dean shouted, clenching his fists.

 

“Oh, yes,” Lucifer grinned, “bound, gagged and probably sitting in a corner somewhere, crying his eyes out.”

 

Dean didn’t listen anymore. There was still hope. Cas was still somewhere in there. “CAS! Cas, listen to me! You have to fight Lucifer! Come back to me!”

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes: “Really, Dean?”

 

“Cas! Please, I beg you. We’ll find another way. I need you, you hear me? Come back!”

 

Lucifer sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You’re a really dumb ape if you think–”

 

“CAS! If you don’t come out, I swear I’ll do something stupid and drag you feathery ass back here myself. I will do anything to get you back.”

 

Lucifer raised from his position on the table and glared at Dean. For the first time Dean could see the smug facade on his face cracking.

 

“Let me bottom line this for you, Cas. I’m not giving up on you. I know, I made mistakes and I pushed you away sometimes but… _fuck_ … it’s complicated… I’ll swear we can talk about this shit when you’re back. So come back. Fight this. You are important to me, Cas. And of course you will be missed…”

 

Dean only noticed marginally how Lucifer tensed up. All his thoughts and his prayers were focused to reach Cas: “I will miss you, Cas. You’re my friend. You are my best friend. So please,” Dean’s voice cracked and he felt a tear running over his cheek: “I’m begging you. Please come back to me.”

 

Lucifer screamed and Dean had to turn away as a massive white glow burst through the bunker. The hunter blinked the white spots away as he turned around, seeing Cas’s body collapsed on the floor.

 

“CAS! Cas?” Dean was instantly, kneeling at his side. One hand cradling his face, the other buried in the angel’s hair. “Cas, hey?!”

 

Cas slowly opened his eyes to look at Dean. And there it was again. The warmth, the kindness but also so much pain. Dean knew they had a lot to work through. He never wanted to lose Cas like that again. Relief flooded his body as he heard the low voice of his angel – his friend cracking: “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Cas, _fuck,_ ”  He pulled Cas in his arms, close – feeling the angel’s reassuring heartbeat against his own chest. “Never do this again,” he whispered, knowing those words were to familiar on his tongue.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I… I brought Lucifer back into the world… I just…”

 

Dean pulled Cas closer: “Shh, it’s okay. We’ll deal with it, okay? Like we always do. Important thing is, you’re back. That’s the only thing that really matters.”

 

It was then as Dean rubbed his face into Cas’s messed up hair, when he realized that in this moment the rest of the world was unimportant for the hunter. In the past his only priority had been to save his little brother, but that had changed over time and Cas had become a vital part in his life. He was family, his best friend, the one he prayed to, who was always there for him, who always came when he called. He couldn’t imagine a life without him, he didn’t want a life without him.

 

Now he only had to show this to Cas.


End file.
